UNDERWORLD THE MIDNIGHT KISS
by Dindraine084
Summary: HE WAS THE FIRST OF HIS KIND, BROKEN TO ANOTHER'S WILL; SHE WAS A MORTAL, WHO'S DAYS WERE NUMBERED. BUT THE WORLD THEY KNEW WAS BOUND TO CHANGE, IN GAME FOR SURVIVAL THESE TWO WILL FALL FOR THE MIDNIGHT KISS. **RE-EDITED, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D**
1. Chapter I NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER I "NOW THAT YOU ARE HERE"

Lady Amelia and Lord Viktor's merriment was still ongoing in the dark halls of Ördögház, Lord Viktor's grand estate, and though a single young girl was ignorant of the purpose for this great feast, many, if not all, of the Lords' followers and friends had come to enjoy their leisure in a night of lust, wine and wealth.

The young girl always found these people to be rather strange creatures, and though pale and mysterious, they were undeniably beautiful and proud, their wondrous trait was the mystifying colors of their eyes; they were unnerving and alluring. The girl would always shy away from such ethereal looking beings; for she had thought herself to be unworthy of such presence, but Amelia would insist that it was them who could not be compared to the existence the young girl's shadow. Yet as grateful as she was to her dear friend Amelia, she simply couldn't bring herself to believe it.

The maiden walked outside the intricate gardens of the estate; she was walking away from the boastful and overjoyed courtiers of the gleeful event, their capricious talks were a trouble to her poor ears. To listen to another of their arrogant conversations would surely be the end of her patient mind, but out of respect for Amelia, she had preferred to remove herself to the labyrinth gardens and allow the moonlight to be her one and only companion.

The labyrinth was dark and somewhat frightening, but she welcomed it warmly, for she didn't feared the shadows, she always thought it to be a very misunderstood spirit. After what seemed like a never ending journey of twists and turning inside the infinite maze of high walls composed of bushes and trees, the Lady came upon its overwhelming core, which she saw it was beautifully adorned, with white Maiden's Blush roses that seemed to glow under the moon, giving it a feel of something ethereal. With this site, she was overcome by a feeling of relief and serenity, to be able to come to such a place and be away from the intimidating crowds, she closed her eyes to enjoy this new found peace.

"My Lady…" A strong and relaxing voice behind her disturbed her private tranquility. The Lady opened her eyes in surprise and turned briskly to see the face to which the voice belonged to. She had seen him in the feast, alongside Amelia and Viktor, he had looked her way once or twice, and he was fair to look at, but she'd never truly notice him, the maiden thought him to be as vain as the rest, but looking at him, she could feel there was something different in him. He was tall enough to tower over her, and this young maid was no small person; he was dressed in fine armor, a warrior indeed, and from what she had seen so far in the celebrations, he was of great rank, maybe even the equal of Viktor. He's long hair was the color of blood, a bright red that she had never seen before, and his eyes were of an unnatural piercing blue color, that seemed to read the very core of her person. He was beautiful, none could deny, but he's features also seemed to be sorrowful, she was suddenly moved to take his sadness away from him, as if some unknown power was forcing her to do so, yet it was not entirely against the Lady's will.

She was every bit of what the Lord wasn't; she was alive, mortal and content, all that he once was, but he is no longer. He had seen her at the festivities, she smiled brightly, conversing with others vividly, and she seems to be close to Amelia. He saw her then as he saw now, truly beautiful; even then he was afraid to speak to her for fear that he might frighten her away, for the redheaded Lord had noticed that she would shy away from other _Vampires_; he was aware she didn't know what they really were. He saw her leave the joyful mob to the outdoors and he was compelled to follow her, to have the opportunity to look upon her face just a moment longer. Her wavy long hair was a light brown color; one could tell her skin had enjoyed the sun, unlike his own, and she smelled of sweet honey. She was young, he knew, of 19 years of age from what he'd heard, but her face seemed to be younger than her years, still it was her eyes that betrayed her. Those eyes seemed dark in the night, but with his immortal ones, he could see that they were light, a strange mixture of hazel, green and gold, surrounded by gray rings, they were profound. She was dressed in a pale gray gown, with silver embroidery along the hem, skirt and its long flowing sleeves, and she had very few jewels, still she seemed to reflect the light of the moon on to herself. And though she was a human, he knew at this very moment that she could stir feelings inside him, that she could see right through his very self; but he stopped himself before thinking any further of ravaging with pleasure this divine mortal creature.

"… My Lady, walking these gardens on such dark hours and without a proper escort, could be dangerous for a maiden such as yourself." The Lord said in a very serious, yet non-menacing tone, pulling together his previous equanimity, he rested his left arm loosing upon his sword, which was strapped to his left side, but he did not approach as to not seem menacing.

"But my Lord, now that you are here, I shall fear no danger to come upon me, for I may be as bold as to say, a man like you would never allow me to come into harm's way, would you not?" She said sarcastically with a timid, yet canny smirk adorning her rosy lips with her head slightly tilted to her right, her left arm lingers at her side, while the other held tenderly across her ribcage just below her breasts.

She taunts him, not knowing the control he could have over her; most, if not all, would never dare do such a thing to him, but she had done it in such a craftily manner that it seemed to urge to him to defend himself from her blow, and he yearned for her to verbally attack him once more, to see where it would take her tongue. He smirked, something he hadn't done in a long time, and she had done it with no effort at all.

"I would never allow you to come across harm's way; but my Lady doesn't know if the Lord is either friend or foe, though a foe I can assure the Lady, I am not." He answered to her bold defiance, but against him, she was equally matched, or so she thought, and to her it would have been fun to converse with him, and see where this conversation might have taken them.

"Nor do I think you a foe, for a foe would've done its evil deeds already and I would've never known what fate the fiend would've left me with." He still smirked at her wit, she was smart, and he knew that now, but what more was she; what more could she be?

"Then since we have already established that I am nor fiend nor foe, let me escort you back to more suitable grounds, where you may enjoy the festivities." He said with a sly smile across his face, as he extended his left arm for her to hold.

"But my Lord, these are suitable grounds for me…" She said in a rather serious tone, and he looked at her bewildered by her rather rare preferences of location, still also a more convenient place for him.

"Than if the Lady prefers these grounds, I will not force her to be somewhere she does not wish to be; but allow me to be your escort tonight, in order to apiece my mind that no harm came to you, with that said let me to introduce myself properly, I am Lord Marcus Corvinus, your most humble servant." He said with his sly smirk, that seemed to be only for her, and he gave a great bow demonstrating his respects for her.

"I am much honored my Lord Corvinus…" she returned his bow, in an equally graceful manner, "… I am Lady Priscilla, and I would be delighted to have you as my escort for rest of my stay here, which as my dear friend Lady Amelia has put it, it could be indefinitely." She said with a sweet smile upon her face, and they looked at each other with a slight glow in their eyes.

"Please, my Lady Priscilla, to you, I am simply Marcus." He extended his right hand to her with a smile on his features and she took it graciously; they walked silently through the moonlit maze of white roses, enjoying the soft scented breeze of spring, and the dim light gifted by the night. They did not speak, but were comforted with each other's company, and only seldom would they steal glances from one another. When he looked at her, she noticed, and he saw in the darkness how her cheeks turned into a rosy color, he marveled in them. But something in his thoughts was telling him to leave her be and never see again, yet when she looked at him, it all went away, never to come back again, or at least in her presence.

She knew he was different from the rest, but she didn't know why, and she could tell there was something that made him hurt deeply, but Priscilla would not pressure him to tell her. She knew she could keep no secrets from him, or he from her; yet she was torn between the joys of his company, and hindering it by telling him of her one and only secret, one that she had never shared to a single soul.

Marcus looked at her sweet face once more, but this time he couldn't restrain his urges. She stared at him with those round orbs of mystery and vivacity. The Lord leaned down and she closed her eyes expecting him to proceed, he didn't make her wait. He took her lips into his own, and tasted the sweet honey of her aroma, she was intoxicating, she was mortal, and she was spirit and life. He would protect the innocence within her, even if it at cost of his own immortality. She was shy in her kiss at first, making him know, she had never been truly kissed before; this only made him want her more. He clasped her face within his cold hands and she placed her warm ones upon them.

His kiss was tender and sweet as she held his hands that were grasping her face with her own, he had a strange scent of age, as though he had walked the world for centuries, but it was also mysterious, it was metal, snow and cold. The kiss started with a small peck, but then as she opened her mouth to catch some air, he took advantage of this to let his tongue become acquaintance with her mouth. Priscilla was shocked at first, but he was patient, he didn't push her forward, he simply waited for her response, and how could she not respond to him, she was enthralled by him. Priscilla let her tongue mingle with his and when she did, it seemed as though something inside of him awoke after a long slumber; he grasped her lower back with his right hand, pulling her to be closer to him and her hand mysteriously reached his chest, as to not push him away, and to hold on to something, for if she did not, she feared for her sanity and morality. The kiss became deeper and hungrier, if that could ever be possible, she feared he would swallow her whole and she would not have the strength to stop him, even if she wanted to.

They finally broke their kiss, her for the sweet breath mortals take pleasure in, and Marcus to restrain himself from ravaging her right then and there. They closed their eyes and their foreheads touched, as his left hand caressed her right cheek, while her right hand was still upon his. He could feel parts of his body calling for her, yearning for her skin. But he would not be rude to her, or behave like a savage beast; Marcus knew that if she found out what he was, and he knew one day she would, it be the end of him if she were to leave him. He thought it would be best if they were to remain the rest of the night just walking and conversing in the gardens. But that did not make the desire he had for her lips disappear, the more time he spent with her the more he wanted her under his weight, without a single cloth to keep them apart, it was here when he stopped himself from thinking any further of the matter.

They walked silently, Marcus felt warmth in his chest, where he thought he had no heart left to beat anymore, and Priscilla held on to his arm and rested her head upon his shoulder as her cheeks were flushed and warm by the previous actions that took place between them. They continued through the night walking and chatting about everything and nothing. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to be mortal once more and die next to her, happy of being in her presence, but some things are too much to wish for.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, their passionate exchange was being closely watched by a figure that laid in the shadows inside the high castle's windows, not far from the maze, where the couple was enjoying the silent privacy that only the night was able to offer to both of them.


	2. Chapter II NOT MERE LUST

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER II "NOT MERE LUST"

Lady Amelia watched from afar as her beloved friend and her usually estranged Maker walked the labyrinth in silence and happiness, after she had witnessed the passionate interlude between the two; with this, a world of ideas awoke within her. This could be the one opportunity that Viktor and she needed to completely subdue their creator from a possible betrayal and also to turn her dearest friend into an immortal being like herself.

Amelia wandered through the cheerful halls of the castle with all of her immortal grace, in search for Viktor, her supported and lover. She came upon his chamber and he was sitting on a chair, taking a breath from the noises of their feast, celebrating the victory over the savage Lycans and the capture of William, the Elder Lycan. He had a goblet of blood on his left hand, while the other was caressing a young vampiress' face, which soon left the chambers as she noticed the Lady had entered. His face lightened up when Amelia came in, it usually did; she was dark and breathtaking, all knew this, who could not; but she was also dangerous, if one was not careful.

"Viktor, I seem to have finally found a way undermine Marcus, once and for all." She said with a devious smile, as she walked passed him and placed herself to look outside the window that allowed a perfect view to where the lovers were at the moment.

"What do mean Amelia; he can't touch us, I have his brother confined, he wouldn't dare lift a finger without my knowledge." Viktor said, as he looked at this dark beautiful woman in a rather shocked and angry manner, abruptly standing up from his throne-like chair.

"Of course he wouldn't; but what would happen if he does something foolish, like ending his own life, and with him, our own and the rest of our kind; what then, Viktor?" She said calmly, looking at the old man over her left shoulder, in a very sensuous way.

"He wouldn't dare!" He shouted, infuriated at the thought, that their Maker might commit such an atrocity.

"Viktor, please, of course he would, he despises you for imprisoning his beloved Lycan brother; he dislikes me for supporting you, instead of him, and he detests both of us for usurping the rule that it's rightfully his alone." She continued in a serene way. "But there is a way to keep the dog on a tight leash." Now calmed, he became intrigued to know how they would be finally able to over-shadow their progenitor.

"I'm listening." Viktor said as he placed an elegant hand under his chin, while the other kept holding his goblet of blood. He walked towards her and looked out the window to see what she had been looking ever since she had entered his chambers.

"Her…" Amelia said as Viktor followed her gaze, which rested upon Priscilla, his eyes widen with surprise when he saw her walking his gardens along with Marcus.

"I've been watching them for a while now, and I have noticed that Marcus is quite taken with her, he has shown genuine affection for her. If we turned her into a vampire, than Marcus will be forced to stay alive, he would never attempt against his own life, for Priscilla's sake."

"How can you be so certain that he truly cares for her, are you confident it is not mere lust?" He asked her calmly, as he stretched his hands, one which still held his goblet, to the lower part of the great window of his rooms that faced the gardens, while they still stared at the lover's stride.

"If it were lust, my dear Viktor, then he would've already had his way with her; and you know this, as well as I do. But I noticed he was looking upon her, more than he would look upon any other during the early hours of the feast, and when she left my side for fresh air, I saw him leave after her. A woman can sense these things Viktor; I know what I speak of, and of course they shared a rather passionate kiss; yet even then, he refrained himself from doing his will with her." Amelia said with all certainty, looking at her beloved Viktor with her eternal yellow eyes.

Viktor shrugged his centuries old warrior shoulders and tilted his head to side, with a gleam of curiosity in his icy eyes, "That sounds hopeful and interesting; and yes, I too noticed his interest in her, but we also know that if this is true, he will never turn her, he would rather see her die a mortal than to have her as a vampire."

"Of course he will not turn her, why would he make her into the very thing he hates most? An immortal like himself, like us. But what if he had no choice, what if it was the only thing that could save her very life." Amelia looked at the aged vampire from the corner of her eyes, with a devilish smile gracing her lips.

"What do you mean Amelia?" Viktor asked rather interested of what that evil mind of hers was planning on doing now, as he returned her look with the same piercing darkness.

"Mortals are very fragile creatures and anything could threaten their lives, but there's always a reason for them to desire to stay alive." She said as she crossed her harms in front of her breasts, while she looked to the gardens.

"But Marcus is no idiot, Amelia; he will know this was a premeditated arrangement to keep him under our control." He said with his strong voice, as he turned to face the gardens, but she turned to face him.

"If it is you who turns her into a vampire, yes, there's no doubt that he will suspect of our deceit…" Amelia said as she suddenly held his chin with her thumb and index finger from her left hand, steadying him to look into her eyes.

"But it is no secret to the covenant or to Marcus of my desires to turn her into one of us, I've always known she would be very valuable to us, but this is far beyond what I expected. If I turn her, than I will have my friend forever and Marcus will have her eternally; it will be because of her that we shall finally tame him, my love." Amelia turned her head to observe the lovers once more, while her hand never left Viktor's chin.

Viktor took her hand that held his chin into his two callous ones, and smiled at her, as she turned to face him. "Mind games are your field of expertise Amelia, mine is on the battlefield with a sword in hand, I took his power by confining his brother, but you shall finish the blow by giving him what his heart desires in the form of what he hates the most." They smiled at each other wickedly, and then looked upon the lovers with dark interest; the plan had been contrived, to keep their Maker from killing himself, taking all with him.


	3. Chapter III HIDDEN IN MY BLOOD

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER III "HIDDEN IN MY BLOOD"

The previous night had been like a dream to Priscilla; Marcus was well-mannered, educated, and even noble, but he also gave signs of his bravery in battle, a warrior none the less. They had walked well into the night and spoke of all and nothing. But when the first rays of daylight started to paint the skies of a grayish pink, Marcus escorted her back to the halls that led to her chambers, and when she turned to bid him goodnight, he had vanished, as though he was never there.

She thought that maybe she had offended him some way, he may not had enjoyed their kiss as she had thought; but she was resolved to find him at first morning hours and try to apologize to this man that she has grown so fund of in just a single night in the gardens. Priscilla knew she didn't have much time left, but the little that she did have, she promised to cease it, and not have any regrets if she knew what she was doing what was right thing to do.

When Priscilla awoke that day it was practically noon, when she had bathed and dressed she walked in the long halls of the castle and she was surprised to see that the guests from last night were still not awake for daily activities; she was alone, and the only company she had were the servants, but they refused to look at her or even speak to her. They did their chores without complaint, and they did as if their very lives depended on it, they were extremely dutiful, maybe Amelia and Viktor were too strict on them. They served her the noon meal in the dining hall, it had a great dark oak table, with intricate details along its legs and the chairs as well, the room was richly decorated with heavy burgundy velvet curtains that sat upon the grand windows, which faced the clearing outside, and the wall had historical rugs hanging on them. This room would tell anyone that saw it that it was a place only for kings, Priscilla felt small in there and she was still alone.

Priscilla saw a young servant girl come in to remove the plates from the table, while the Lady was still sitting; she took the servant's arm, shocking the poor thing. "Sweet child, are the Lords of the house ill?" She didn't answer the Lady, but she stared at Priscilla as if she saw death itself; the girl yanked her arm away from the maiden's gentle grip, she backed away almost tumbling to the floor, Priscilla stood up abruptly in a swift reflex, and she used her hands in a manner that might calm the poor girl, but the servant left the room carrying with her the plates and goblet the Lady had finished using.

Then, it took hold of Priscilla's body. She placed her right hand above her chest for it felt heavy; it was hard for her to breathe, she was sweating profusely, as she leaned back against the table, and her left hand gripped to the table's edge for dear life, her knees gave in and she crumble to the ground on all fours, her right hand when up to her mouth as she started to cough very coarsely. Priscilla looked at her right hand and found it was bathed in her own blood, everything around her became a blur, as she was finally falling to the ground in defeat, she was only able to see someone running towards her, it was one of the male servants, she thanked the heavens for her savior; suddenly all went dark, and she knew of herself no more.

Priscilla awoke, and noticed she was back in her quarters, but she sensed there was some else in the room with her. As she was about to sit up, Amelia appeared from out of nowhere, and placed her cold pale hands upon the maiden's shoulders, stopping her move.

"Be still my dear friend, you are still very weak." Amelia said in a serene way, as her strange yellow eyes looked at Priscilla with deep care and concern. The young maiden lay back to the soft white pillows in the room that the yellow-eyed beauty had accommodated for her. The room was richly adorned, made for a queen no doubt, with a dark canopy bed with white linens and a great fireplace, it had animals' furs on the floor to keep the Lady's feet away from the cold marble floor, there was a great window to the far left end of the room there was a grand window, with a table and two chairs, and across the bed were glass doors that led to a modest balcony, right above the gardens. The sun was still out; Priscilla could tell by the poor light that was trying to peek through the heavy burgundy window curtains that had been shut close; but she thought none of it; she has always preferred it to be dark.

"What happened to you in the dining hall, Priscilla?" Amelia asked her frail friend, with concern upon her brow as she held Priscilla's right hand with her left hand, and pressing them against her pale chest; while Amelia's right hand caressed the maiden's cheek; as though she was her mother and she her child. Priscilla had no reason to hide the truth from her; after all, the older Lady had giving her shelter after her father and mother were killed by a white wolf-like beast that had massacred their carriage, it was only through a miracle that the girl was unharmed and well when Amelia and a cluster of soldiers found her that night. Amelia had told her then that she would find the animal and be rid of it, so that it would never harm again; she kept her promised, this she assured Priscilla. The maiden felt she had to tell her the truth about her person, to her the Elder Lady was her savior, her friend, and the sister she was denied. Priscilla sat herself up and she looked at Amelia as though she had done something terribly wrong and she was about to confess her sins to the bishop himself.

"I am ill Amelia..." Amelia looked at looked with her mysterious yellow eyes, confused at these words that were just spoken by Priscilla. "This illness will be the end of me, for my entire life I've been seen by priests, healers, even heathen witches and warlocks, but none has been able to deliver a cure for my ailing health, and they have never known what cursed disease is hidden in my blood. I know that my time is near, I've been fainting more than before, and I've been coughing even more blood, I can feel that my days are coming to an end." The poor maiden told her savior with teary eyes, and had a worried brow, as she continued, "But my dear Amelia, you must not tell a soul of this, I wish to live my days as if I were not ill, please I beg of you." Priscilla tightened Amelia's hand which she held against her white chest.

"Dear Priscilla, why had you not told me of your illness before? We are like sisters, you and I." Amelia said as she embraced the girl, hiding away the smile upon her lips, knowing that this was perfect for her plans with Viktor against Marcus, and poor Priscilla was unknowingly their sacrificial lamp. The Elder Lady took the innocent girl's shoulders and looked at her as though everything would be well, for it conveniently will, the Vampire Lady would have her dearest of friends for all eternity and Marcus will obtain a bride that will abstain him from betraying the Covenant; but first things first.

"Priscilla, dear girl, as many promises I've made you before, I must promise you again, that you will be healed and will be ill no longer, you have my word." Amelia said as she laid her ill friend back to the pillows, already planning what do with Marcus and her. Priscilla looked at her with those profound eyes, first in disbelief, then they smoothed and she smiled sweetly, she trusted the older Lady completely, it was better if she did. "I will be indisposed for the rest of the day, but if you wish I could ask someone to come here and make you company, but I will simply tell our guest that you have caught a simple cold from your late walks in the gardens last night."

"Amelia, you have been watching on me." Priscilla looked at her with a sly smirk, she knew her friend too well, and she knew when Amelia was playing games with peoples' hearts. The older Lady turned around with a pained look on her eyes, but the maiden could tell she was faking it. "Do not look at me so, I know when you play Amelia, and I also know you do not play unless you are absolutely certain you will gain something in return, even if you lose." Priscilla said to her in a very serious tone, but she only gave the girl that devilish smirk of hers.

"Cunning as ever Priscilla, I would never expect anything less from you. I take it then that you would like to see Lord Marcus for supper, I will send someone to fetch for him." For a mortal, she knew the Elder Lady well, and Amelia knew that once she turns into a vampire, she will be a worthy adversary; it made the dark beauty anxious with anticipation. The Vampire Queen opened the doors of the chambers to leave, and gave a grand bow, closing the doors behind, she left Priscilla before the girl could have the opportunity to utter a word in protest.

Amelia walked down the halls, when she saw two servant girls coming to Priscilla's chambers. "You… go fetch Lord Marcus, tell him Lady Priscilla wishes for some company in her chambers during supper, she's ill with a cold; and you… prepare the Lady's chambers properly, dress her accordingly and have the kitchen sent a delicious meal for her and conceal fresh blood in a silver pitcher for Lord Marcus, no one is to enter the Lady Priscilla's room but him, do you understand?" The servant girls nodded as they gave a bow, always looking to the floor, never meeting eyes with the Lady or anyone else in the household, as the vampires thought they rightfully should; they went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter IV AN ETERNITY LIKE THIS

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER IV "AN ETERNITY LIKE THIS"

Priscilla heard a knock upon her door; it was both firm and soft, a servant girl helped the maiden sit on one of the chairs of the small round table in her chambers; the servant had cleaned her room and made it look even queenlier than before. She had also brought a succulent meal and also a silver pitcher, which the maiden was instructed it was sent only for Marcus to drink. Priscilla could only imagine it was some sort of strong drink, which she surely would not be able to digest. The servant girl had also dressed the young Lady in a very revealing flowing white gown, but thankfully she had a midnight blue robe that was embellished with golden details along the hem and the long sleeves, it had a high neck and the front of it remained open, only to cover what it could, it made Priscilla look regal, elegant and soft. She knew Amelia was behind all this, but to what end, it was beyond her.

The servant opened the door to let Marcus enter the maiden's chambers, as she left behind him, locking Priscilla door from the outside. He looked at Priscilla intently, and she felt a sudden chill crawl down her back at the unexpected awareness of the place they were and what she was wearing; Priscilla should've known Amelia's plan much earlier. Her cheeks became warm all of a sudden, she took her goblet in swift move, lifting it up to her lips and she took a sip of the soft wine that was brought for her, trying to hide away her red hot face from his stare.

She was astonishing, there will never be any words to describe the way she looked the moment Marcus entered her room. He tighten his fists at his sides to help him contain the urge to throw her to the bed and have her; he bowed to Priscilla's presences. "My lady, I heard you were ill and that you wished for some company… tonight." He saw her eyes widen and her cheeks became even redder, as she digested the innocent innuendo, but to ease her worries he finally added "… during supper". That seemed to calm her down a bit, yet every fiber in his body could feel the way her muscles tensed, he could hear her heartbeat racing and he could see how nervous she was at the predicament of having a man in her chambers all alone with her.

"Be at ease Priscilla, I gave you my word that I would not let you come into harm's way." Marcus said as he lifted his hands and arms in a sign of peace offering. But she still looked at him suspiciously with those eyes, as she still held the goblet in her delicate hands.

"At this moment, it is not harm I fear of crossing paths with, my lord." Priscilla defied him head on and yet he smirked at the comment as though he enjoyed them, probably he saw them as a tease, and in a way they were. She feared of what could happen, for though she knew not by experience, she had heard servants talk about such things, and heard but very little from her late mother and other ladies. She knew what transpires between a man and a woman; she was just ignorant as to how it happened or its functionality, other than to procreate.

This was a planned scheme, though Marcus didn't know who had done it, he knew it wasn't her, but this was an opportunity he would not waste away easily. Only she could stop him, and if she wanted him to stop, he would, yet not before he tried; but all in due course, Marcus would take this slowly for her, and see how far he could take her.

Priscilla placed the goblet on the table and she stood up with the utmost gracefulness that she was taught to always uphold since she was a child. She walked towards him, by some mystical force that compelled her to do so, and before she could stop herself, she was already in front of him. He was wearing simple black attires, and though they were not as richly adorned as his armor, these didn't make him look any less like a prince, his beauty was unquestionable. He looked at her with those piercing blue orbs; she felt unable to tear herself from their penetrating gaze; she was spellbound to his presence, to his form.

Marcus could have her tonight; that much he knew; but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her; he must contain his desires for some other moment. She couldn't stop looking directly into his eyes, and he couldn't stop looking into hers, they were captivating, they seemed to pull him in on her; her lips were just a breath away from his. She kissed him, she started it on her own; Marcus was shocked at first but quickly responded to her needs. He held her face with his hands as she stood on her toes to deepen the kiss and he hungrily welcomed the new sensation. He was unable to have a moments' peace even in his immortal sleep, she had plagued his thoughts and he couldn't get her out of there, nor did he tried. Marcus didn't wanted her to leave his mind, there he did things to her that would scare the living flesh out of her, but now that he could have her, he would do to her all that he had dreamt to do and he would make her reach places she had never reached before. Marcus held her hair and was aroused simply by the scent of it, she didn't know the power she had upon him, like no one had before her and no one would ever have after her.

Priscilla couldn't help it, she needed to know what occurred between a man and a woman, and if it were not with him, then there will be no other after; she was running out of time and so she had to cease what little she had left. Priscilla knew he could teach her, she would learn for what little she could. He touched her lower back just as before, but he pressed her harder against his chest, her hands held the back of his head and they deepened their kiss. He trailed off his kisses to her jaw line and went straight to her neck; this was intoxicating and welcoming.

Marcus' eyes were hungry, but his fangs grew as he unconsciously neared the precious veins of her swan-like neck, but if it weren't for his self control, he would've bitten her then and there, though this did not stop his kissing. He couldn't take it anymore, as his hands ran across her back in every direction they knew, he was still respectful and careful not to frighten her with any rash movement that might deprive this night of this opportunity. He swept her off her feet and laid her upon the soft mattress of her bed, while he placed himself on top of her; she was a virgin still, but they both wanted this to happened, yet Marcus had to make sure she was aware of what was to happen, he didn't have the power to force her into something she did not wanted to do.

"Do you trust me, Priscilla?" Marcus said as he looked straight into her eyes, before continuing with their passionate night. She softly nodded at him and that was all he needed. He kissed her softly, but he would not rush her, not when he already had her beneath him. He seized her right breast that was still covered by her clothes with his thumb, and she moaned; if it was either for pleasure or discomfort, he could not tell, his thoughts were clouded by her very being. He continued to tease her breast with his fingers, and as she didn't stop him, he continued. Marcus' right hand was resting upon her hip and it slid down her side until it reached her left knee, caving it in as an anchor. She seemed so willing to let him continue that he couldn't stop himself now, only if he tried. She moaned some more and it seemed to be out of pleasure, her eyes were shut closed, but her lips were slightly parted and he couldn't resist them, so Marcus kissed them fervently. He sat her up and the hand that was teasing her breast was now removing her clothing, he yanked off the dark robe from her and let it fall onto the ivory floors; he stopped himself before wanting to continue any further, he touched her cheek with his hand looking at her anxiously, she had to let him know if this is what she wanted, or else he would lose himself and he would not be able to stop any more, not even for her.

Why would he stop, when she wanted it all? Right now she knew he would be the one that would make her experience things that were never told to her. Priscilla grabbed his dark vest with her hands in a rather brisk manner, and she undid the laces, pulling the forsaken thing above his head and throwing it who knew where. His eyes widen with surprise by her sudden want of him, but he wasn't one to waste much time with foolish thoughts. He started to lift the white skirts of her night garments, all the while kissing her. He kissed her deeply and embraced her as he has done before; this forced them to stand on their knees upon the mattress, they were only a few cloths away from letting their skins touch each other. They just kept kissing each other, without wanting it to ever end, but if she could, she would spend an eternity like this with him, trapped in this one moment.

As they kept on kissing, Marcus renewed his dual with her undergarments, and he started to lift them up as they were in a kneeled position on the bed. She lifted her arms up, as he pulled the white fabric above her head, and he was marveled by the vision of perfection in front of his eyes, she had curves; that he knew since the moment he first saw her, but looking at her now, he could see with detail every part of her. Her breasts were full, yet not overly abundant, she had soft curves, not too much, not too little; her stomach wasn't entirely plain, the pelvis gave out somewhat, only enough to let one know that she is a woman after all. He pulled her down to the mattress, pinning her there, he assaulted her right breast with his mouth and she gasped and then moaned in delight, then he teased her other breast with his free hand, and she arched her back in response. He knew he could take her to ecstasy if he wished it, but he wanted both of them to enjoy this as most humanly possible, for her.

After playing with her breasts, Marcus trailed a line of kisses down from the valley between her breasts, trailing down to her navel and then to her very center. She lifted her upper body in a very brisk way, but then lay back once again on the mattress with the same abruptness. The taste of her was insatiable; it was the juice of life to him now, and he played there with his tongue, lingering there as much as he could, until he made her beg him, only then would he take her, making her his alone.

"Please, I can't anymore, please Marcus, please!!" She begged him, and though he knew she didn't want him to stop giving her pleasure, he couldn't help but to tease her in her agony a little more.

"Do you wish me to stop, my love?" Marcus said as he looked upon her face, her eyes were somewhat closed, but she was looking at him, as if she hated him or loved him.

"No" Priscilla said shyly. He was torturing her sweetly, she wanted more; she wanted end; she wanted eternity.

"Do you wish to feel me?" Marcus asked as he grinned at his success. She simply nodded at him, and his grin grew wider. He took off his trousers in one swift move and released himself from his white under-shirt. He was now as nude as she was, skin against skin, and his aroused member was ready to feel her. She looked at it, as her eyes widen, and then lifted her head to look at him with both surprise and confusion, it was to be expected from her; still a maiden, yet Marcus felt such deep warmth inside of him at the sight of her innocence.

"Do you trust me enough to continue, or would you rather have me stop?" Priscilla looked at him with confusion, and possibly fears, yet not fears of him but more accurately at what was before hand. "I will obey your wishes, without hesitation, the choice is yours; I will not judge you for it, I promise." Marcus smiled sweetly at her and gave her a light kiss upon her lips, to help comfort her. It seemed to work, as she relaxed her muscles, and she nodded.

"I am ready, my love." She caressed his cheek with her hand as he had her pinned to the mattress, his muscles were reaping under his pale skin, she needed him; she wanted him; it was now or never.

Marcus thrust his member into her core and she moaned huskily, gripping fiercely to his left shoulder, while her other hand gripped his arm just as strong; her face shied away in agony, but it couldn't be helped, it was meant to happened, this was the fate of all accessible virgins, to lose their maidenhood, even though some were luckier than others. He was afraid to try again, for fear of hurting her any further, but she calmed, she held his face with her hand and with a trusting look upon her eyes, he continued with their lovemaking.

Marcus thrust a little harder and a little faster, he kept picking up the pace more and more with every thrust as they went on into the night. She became more comfortable with this new found feeling, she started to take pleasure in it, she moaned with gratification, pressing her fingers and nails deeper into his shoulder, Marcus had her leg as his anchor, allowing easier access into her, she gasped and moaned in enjoyable delight into his ears.

"Marcus!!" She continuously repeated his name with her sweet voice, her eyes were shut closed, and her lips parted, she was a vision in bliss; this was not only making him lose control; it was also making him reach his peak faster, but not before he was sure she had reached hers first.

Priscilla released, as he did right after her, filling her with himself, Marcus crumbled of exhaustion upon her, but she did not push him away. She simply embraced him, she looked into his eyes and she gave him a sweet smile and he smile back at her. Marcus moved to lay at her side, as he caressed her hair while she turned her face to look at him, all he did was close his eyes with a smile upon his lips, for something he had been missing in his wretched immortality. Priscilla gave him happiness, where others had taken it away, he will be forever grateful to her. He could not be with any other, it was only her, and he knew that now. He could smell the mixture of blood and semen in the air, he had taken her maidenhood.

"Are you hurting, love?" Marcus asked with a worried look, thinking that maybe, he had pushed too hard.

"No, love, I am not." Priscilla smiled at him sweetly at the use of their new names, she shifted her body to face him, but her eyes were now heavy with sleep, and she drifted off into a dream.

Marcus took a lock of her hair that had fallen upon her sleeping face, and he placed it behind her left ear. He couldn't help himself from this, he just had to…

"I love you Priscilla." Her eyes shut open, serious at first, possibly from surprise and shock, and then she smiled, and her eyes seemed to become alive.

"And I love you Marcus." She answered, she knew she did love him, and now she knew he loved her as well. Priscilla yawned and drifted away to sleep.

Marcus would not wake her, but his mind started to race with thoughts of their predicament, he loved her, a mortal, and he was a Vampire Elder, but also he was the original of his kind. He knew Amelia brought her here to turn her, but now that she was his, he would not allow a single hair on her head to be turned. Marcus would have her mortal and no one would oppose his decision. Amelia will have to kill one of them, before he let her turn his beloved, but Amelia and especially Viktor feared of what may come with Marcus' demise, even though the red-haired immortal knew this was lie constructed to protect him and his dear brother from certain death.

Marcus kissed Priscilla's forehead and drifted off into a deep and peaceful slumber, one that he had not enjoyed in a very long time of pain and sorrow, yet this mortal had been able to lift the hurt from his shoulders in just a single night. Bless her.


	5. Chapter V SELFISH

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER V "SELFISH"

Priscilla awoke in her dark room, the curtains deprived the sun any entry. She yawned and her hands wrinkled her eyes relieving them from their drowsiness. Last night was… she could not think of a single word to describe last night. Marcus had become her all; she would die if she was not with him, though she would die anyways. She turned herself to where he had slept all night, but he wasn't there, though the space was still warm and the mattress still held the imprint of his form. She held the covers, which had wrapped their nude bodies last night, up to her chest for concealment, as she suddenly but gracefully sat up, gazing the room for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. At that moment, terrible thoughts went through her mind in a single second.

"You're awake my love." Priscilla's head turned quickly to the location of his voice, as he came out from the bathing room that was at the far right of her chambers, he was mischievously grinning at her, wearing nothing but a single cloth that he held with both hands covering his pleasure giving member. All ill thoughts left Priscilla's mind at the same speed that they had appeared, and she beamed back at him with a wickedly suspicious look upon her brow.

"Why are giving me that look of suspicion?" Marcus asked her with a grin, as he leaned down to dry his feet, using only his balance as support, he unintentionally exposed his member to her. She looked at it intently, her cheeks turned red, quickly shifting her eyes to look elsewhere, but he had already noticed this guiltless act of sexual desire, he knew she was still not used to this type uninhibited nudity, but that would soon change, she was his alone and for the taking. Marcus stood up straight, as he covered his member once more with the small cloth, this time using only his right hand, and he walked towards her, she tried to divert her eyes from his, but she couldn't, he wouldn't let her, and he mischievously smirked at this.

"Come here you." Marcus said grinning, as he rapidly placed his left knee at the edge of the bed and he tried to grab her arm with his free hand, but she swiftly moved to stand at the opposite end of the bed, giggling at their new little game of chase. She kept giggling at him, as if she was a mere child, she was exhilarating.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Priscilla said laughing; she held the covers fast around her, sort of in the manner of the Ancient Rome. He quickly leaped upon the mattress with that smirk of his, but she bolted for the heavy window curtains, ruffling them to hide herself behind them; and in her flight, opening them, letting the morning sun vanish the darkness from the room. A shrieking growl came from the inside, Priscilla knew it was her beloved Marcus; she quickly turned around from her hiding place to see what was wrong.

"CLOSE THE CURTAINS; CLOSE THEM NOW!!" He yelled, her mouth slightly fell open and her eyes widen, Priscilla couldn't move a single muscle; she could only stare at his naked form pinned to the darkest part of the ceiling, his eyes were piercing and afraid of something she ignored, his teeth bore sharp fangs that could tear her skin in a single bite, and his nails were dangerously long. Then she suddenly realized, he and all those in this house were not humans, her mind started to play images of them from the very moment she arrived there, they did not eat food, they only drank a single red liquid… blood; and they would never ventured into the light of the sun, only the servants went out during the day; they were the creatures that the locals would constantly speak of in fear, the demons with human forms… Vampires.

Priscilla held her chest furiously tight with her right hand, it was happening again, worse than last time; the shock of this had made it so. The pain was too great, her eyes closed shut, she fell to her knees, and placed her left hand on the floor for support, she started to sweat intensely and then she was coughing out blood very profusely, more than she ever had before, this was it, she knew it, her view was now clouded, she could only hear the echoes of Marcus' voice as he called out her name from the ceiling, the room was suddenly spinning. Priscilla fell into darkness.

"PRISCILLA!!!" It all happened too quickly, even for Marcus. Without thinking, he leaped for the curtains and closed them in a swift move, shrouding the room back into the safety of the dark without a single burn on his skin. He turned and kneeled before Priscilla's unconscious body, lifting her upper body to examine her, her lips and mouth were stained with her own blood, it was too much blood and her heartbeat was slow but steady; he took her into his arms and rapidly placed her on the bed, covering her properly. Marcus touched her cheek with his right hand and held her right hand with the other. How could this be; could she be this ill?

A servant girl came into the room, most likely for the screams, "Bring Amelia, NOW!!" Marcus barked at her without taking a second to look at the maid. The poor girl quickly left the chamber to fetch that wench of woman, but who else could he call for help, Amelia could use her royal influences to help his loving Priscilla, be it with a cure or a healer, but something had to be done to get her well again. Yet if Marcus knew Amelia, and he knew her well, then she had planned this, another scheme to break him, but why Priscilla, she had done no harm. He will have his answers, one way or the other.

Amelia hurried in one of her many flowing white gowns down the darken corridors, that had hundreds of curtains covering the massive windows, letting no sun peek its ugly face inside the castle; a servant girl had awoken the Mistress from her slumber by order of Marcus; she had said how Priscilla lay numb upon her bed and how an undressed Marcus was with her at the time. Amelia smirked, as this was turning out to be more interesting than she thought it would. She finally reached her dear friend's chambers and stormed in, Marcus was already dressed in his usual black attires, yet no white undershirt, and sitting at Priscilla's side, suddenly he looked at Amelia over his shoulder from the corner of his enraged eyes.

"YOU SELFISH WHORE!!!" Marcus grabbed Amelia by the neck with his right hand and slammed her against doors, closing them with the movement.

"What have you done to her Amelia?!" Marcus slammed her head against the door again, he was livid.

Amelia held his arm with both her hands, trying to lose herself from his dangerous grip, but he didn't as much as blink. "I have done nothing Marcus, she is gravely ill, she told me herself." He tighten his hold on her, she gasped for air. He looked at Amelia with such rage in his eyes, that for a single moment she was afraid of him, but it didn't last an entire second.

"I can save her Marcus." Amelia started her game.

"NO!" Marcus slammed her harder against the door this time, she moaned in pain, closing her eyes, but as always, she recovered too quickly.

"It would be a winning situation Marcus, she would be cured and you could be with her." Amelia said as she was still trying to loosen herself from his unyielding grip.

"SILENCE!!" He screamed at the woman, he should've known that Viktor and her would find a way to finally break him; first his brother and now her. They both played a very dangerous game against him. Marcus closed his eyes shut, and turned his head half way to Priscilla, this was an unbearable situation.

He doubted; Amelia had him where she wanted; "She would live Marcus… forever. Would you deny her this?" He finally let go of her and she crumbled to the floor, massaging her neck.

"Marcus…" Priscilla called his name, it was but a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless. He rushed to Priscilla's side, and took hold of her fragile hand, she was sweating extremely, and her skin was now very pale; her heart was slowing down by the minute, she was dying, leaving him.

Priscilla smiled at him sweetly, "Let her do it, my love…" She breathed, Marcus squeezed her hand a little harder, he looked down and then quickly looked back up into her eyes; he had tears rolling down his face.

"No, please do not ask this of me, please." Marcus turned his head from left to right, in a 'no'.

"I've been ill my entire life, and now I am dying." Priscilla said with whatever breath she still had left, there were tears falling from her eyes. "I do not wish to die, especially now that I have you." She smiled through her tears and she coughed some more blood.

"No." Marcus said teary eyed; he couldn't bare it, her request was ripping him apart; he felt useless.

"I want to be with you Marcus… forever." Marcus let out a husky sob at this, she wanted to live, she wanted to be with him; she didn't stop looking into his eyes, he couldn't refuse this to her or to himself. Marcus has been overcome by Amelia and Viktor in the lowest of ways. He placed Priscilla's delicate hand upon her stomach, he gently kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes with her sweet smile upon her tender lips; he stood up and walked to Amelia who was standing in front of the door, Marcus stopped next to her with rage still visible through his now calm demeanor, he was facing the door as she was facing Priscilla.

"Do as she wishes." He said, he opened the door and left us alone. Amelia smiled, they had overpowered him; he had now succumbed completely to her and Viktor's will. She walked towards Priscilla and sat at her bedside; her heart was barely audible; Amelia had to do this now. The Mistress leaned down to the young mortal's exposed neck, and sunk her teeth into her precious veins. Amelia drank off of her delicious blood, its taste was sweet-soar to her kind, and it will also be to her. The Vampire Elder stopped before draining the last drop of this vital liquid from her mortal body. Priscilla's pulse had stopped and her heart as well, she wasn't breathing anymore, her skin was not sweating any longer, but it was now naturally pale, she was now becoming into her most beautiful self, she would be a jewel among their kind. Her nails had grown longer, her lips kept that gorgeous shade of pink and they were slightly parted, but Amelia could still see the fangs growing magnificently to resemble her own.

Priscilla breathed, a deep breath that could only mean one thing, and Amelia smiled at this. The new Vampire opened her eyes to reveal her beautiful eyes that were now hauntingly yellow like her _Sire's_, but Priscilla's were even more piercing. She was one of them, but she needed one more thing to seal her immortality. Amelia walked across the room to the table and filled a goblet with the blood from the silver pitcher that was brought to Marcus last night; thankfully these jars were specially made to keep the blood warm for long periods of time. Amelia walked to her and sat on her bedside, Priscilla sat up as well; she still had the bed sheets wrapping her body, as though she was some Goddess. The Elder was still smiling; all had turned out accordingly, even though it occurred much sooner than she had anticipated.

"Drink this, my dear; it will make you feel better." Amelia gave her the goblet that contained the delicious juice of life; Priscilla took it with both her hands and drank, spilling but a little from her lips, it was as though she was a child, one could say she was, for she was now a fully fledged Vampire.

"Where is Marcus?" She asked, and all Amelia's genuine happiness went away with those words.


	6. Chapter VI NEVER BARE YOUR TEETH

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER VI "NEVER BARE YOUR TEETH"

Marcus was unaccompanied in the dark halls of Ördögház, away from his own progeny, searching for solitude with only the moon and stars to bear witness to his lament. He had been avoiding Priscilla since that cursed day when she was made into one of them; she had become into everything he hated, yet he couldn't help but loving her. Marcus had heard rumors that she had refused to become one of Amelia's pretty dolls; preferring Viktor's teachings with a sword, he heard Viktor was her tutor and that she was a quick and apt learner, with immense powers and abilities; though she had the spirit of a warrior, she was still a Lady of the Covenant. And here was Marcus, trying to proof the veracity of these speculations, looking upon her duel with a Death Dealer, a wondrous entertainment prepared to elevate the vanity of the on looking Vampires.

The sword flew above Priscilla's opponent's head, he lost his balance; this was her one moment to finish him with a single blow. She could feel everything, she could sense all, and she could predict his movements, the powers of a vampire were endless, and with nothing to hinder her health, she would learned it all, she could be and do everything she was denied as a mortal, 'for the sake of female morality', but now no one would oppose her.

Priscilla caught the sword with her right hand, twisted her body rapidly for impulse and clashed swords with her adversary, Viktor's most skilled Death Dealer, or so he claimed. The contenders looked at each other's eyes; they twisted and clashed swords again, letting them spark with every touch of their blades. They were eye to eye again, they looked at each other murderously, but then he bared his fangs at her, trying to stir some fear, the fool.

"NEVER BARE YOUR TEETH!!!" Priscilla screamed at him, she was livid, she pushed his sword upwards with her own, he was open for the strike, she through a blow with her right fist up against his jaw, and he tumbled to the ground, letting go of his weapon. Priscilla raised her sword up to face her thoughtless prey, "Baring your teeth in battle is a sign of desperation and anxiety; we are not animals. THAT WILL NOT WORK WITH THE SAVAGE DOGS!!!" She yelled to this foolish warrior that once claimed false glory. The contender looked up at her, eyes widen as he massaged his soared jaw.

Now Marcus had proof that the rumors were true, she was a formidable warrior, not some frivolous vampire; as he was hidden in the shadows, a smile graced his lips while he looked upon her from the tall windows of the castle. Priscilla looked around trying to find something or someone that wasn't there; Marcus hid back into the shadows as she turned her eyes to where he was, she could sense him, he knew. The crowd cheered and praised the amazing skills of the lady in black apparels, as Viktor and Amelia commended her from their thrones next to the arena.

"Excellent display, Priscilla; a marvelous use of strategy and strength; brilliant, simply brilliant!!" Viktor said smiling, as he stood from his chair that sat next to Amelia's, applauding at the magnificent duel. He approached the warriors, the Lady in all her poise and the imbecile that sat on the ground; whom until now Viktor had thought as his best fighter among the Death Dealers.

"As for you, Soren, I shall deal with you later." Viktor said venomously to the so called warrior, but hereafter he would make Soren his own personal watchdog; the beaten soldier stood up and bowed to his Lord and to the Amazon that had defeated him with too much ease, then he left the arena immediately in absolute indignation. Viktor opened his arms wide to Priscilla and held her shoulders as a proud father would his child and then he let go, she was his most favored pupil; "You my dear have overpowered my best men, you should reconsider my offer of becoming one of my Death Dealers, I know you would be most remarkable, if not the most."

"She is not one of your barbaric pawns Viktor, she is a Lady." Amelia said to him with motherly overprotection, as she wore her devilish grin approaching them both to the arena; she walked around Priscilla and followed her unmoving gaze to the dark balcony high above the arena. The Elder knew who she was looking for. She leaned to the girl's left ear "Why continue to look for him, Priscilla? He hates what we are." Amelia whispered to her.

Priscilla didn't flinch at her comment, the Elder had told her of Marcus's abhorrence of their kind before, but once more the girl simply let it slip out of her ears, looking on to the dark balcony where she had felt him. She would not be one of Amelia's puppets, nor would she become one of Viktor's toys; Priscilla had learned much since she became a vampire, many of them was to be careful with these two Elders, they could be unmerciful and conniving with whomever they wished, yet she rarely heard any talk about her beloved Marcus; he had been avoiding her in what seemed to be a human lifetime.

"I believe I shall retire to the library, my Lords, I should continue with my studies." Priscilla gave them a pathetic excuse to depart, hiding the true necessity of finding Andreas Tanis, he was one of the very few vampires who were not entirely idle in conversation or otherwise, even though he did had vampiric flaws. He and Priscilla always spoke freely with each other, she would actively listened to his ill-talk of Viktor, his praise of Amelia's beauty and intelligence, and yet he would never speak of Marcus. The Elders gave her leave, with trivial smiles on their faces, they accented their heads, and she went off with a bow of courtesy for them.

Priscilla had gone to her quarters to change her battle attires to something more fitting of a Lady; she wore a deep crimson gown and with a white under-gown that only hinted her breasts slightly, breasts that had only once enjoyed the sweet touches of Marcus' hands. She walked through the corridors, making her way to the library, where the Official Historian of the Covenant awaited for their lesson of the day.

Priscilla abruptly stopped her lonely walk, for it wasn't so lonely after all, she could feel his closeness lurking in the shadows of the night, but she would never force him to face her, she would wait for him, though for how much longer she couldn't say.

She stopped walking, she knew Marcus was near, watching her; he lingered in the dark, yearning for a single touch from those precious fingers that drove him mad with burning ecstasy. Though she didn't press him, he wouldn't continue like this for long, he needed her skin, her fragrance; he needed her entire being in order to pick up the pieces of the man he once was, and not this specter that clung in the darkness.

Priscilla resumed her walk knowing that this distance between him and her wouldn't be solved like this, and so she reached the library, she opened the great wooden doors and closed them behind her, she rested her back against the wood and shut her eyes close, her body was aching for the man of the shadows that had once made her his. The void between them was utter agony, and her desire only grew further.

"I knew you'd come today." Tanis said to Priscilla as he heard the doors of his sacred library close shut, while he was stood curved reading upon some heavy tomes of their bloody history; he adored that she would listen to his unfavorable private sermons of Viktor and his 'deeds', the alleged 'original vampire', what lies. But even so, he was careful not to speak to loud for the Elder to hear, or else he'd feared for his fragile neck.

"Tanis, tell me about Marcus." Priscilla asked as she walked towards him, sensing the fear that crawled underneath his skin at the question. "Tell me everything about him, and do not keep a single word from me." He suddenly lifted his head to look straight at her, in no way was he a match for her and he knew it. He straightened his body and stopped looking at his book and looked at her.

"I knew you would ask me this sooner or later." Tanis said looking straight into her piercing eyes, she smirked at him; she was not one to toy with. He stared down to his books to avoid her gaze, "Amelia dotes upon you, Viktor praises you and yet you choose to love Marcus, what a strange situation." He looked up at her feigning a brow of wonder, trying to avoid the subject.

"You are being rude Tanis, do not divert the subject." She told him with a look that had frightened him and other vampires before, as she stood at the edge of the table he stood. His only escape was through her, and that he would never be able to accomplish, she had him cornered. Priscilla walked around the table and placed a hand that stood upon all five fingers upon the table.

"What does the Lady wish to know?" Tanis asked her in surrender, as she saw the dread in his eyes.

"Everything, starting from the beginning, before Marcus was immortal, I want to know all." Priscilla answered in all seriousness, never leaving her eyes from his.

"Alright, if you so wish it." Tanis said to her with some challenge in his voice. They looked at each other with grave stares. He would tell all that had been hidden from her knowledge.

"Marcus was born immortal, my Lady; he is one of the three sons of the legendary Alexander Corvinus, the first true immortal." Her eyes widen at this new knowledge of her lover's past… Impossible.

"I know you have heard of the legend of the Corvinus Clan, but what you don't know is that his son, Marcus was bitten by a bat, he's the origin of our race, while William, his twin brother, was bitten by a wolf, becoming into the dangerous white Lycan that used to ravage this land with his highly infectious disease, he is the father to his kind and the most powerful at that."

"It was William…" Priscilla said with unexpected tears dripping from her eyes as this information engraved itself into her skull. "He murdered my family…" She sobbed, and crumbled to floor, holding her mouth with her left hand, to avoid any sound from leaving her lips in this sudden moment of miserable awareness.

"Yes, my Lady, he did, but who could blame him, he is incapable of turning back to a human; and though Marcus tried to stop his brother's savagery, he was deceived by Amelia and Viktor, who sought to undermine him by confining his Lycan brother away from him." She looked up Tanis with disbelief and regret, which had written themselves upon her face. But he had to let her know of the deceit of her tutors.

"William is to remain unharmed, only on the condition that Marcus never speaks of him or their origin ever again, Viktor's orders. But as much as they would want to, Viktor and Amelia shall never attempt against either of the brothers, or both species will perish as well." Tanis said to her, coming down to help her stand, he handed out his hand and she took it with tears on her face, but she stood and composed herself again. He feared her, that he will never deny, but the need for truth could dissipate his terrors, if only for a moment.


	7. Chapter VII WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO

…:::::**:::::…

CHAPTER VII "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO"

Marcus felt her coming to his quarters; she was enraged, confused, and hurt. He knew of her frequent visits to Tanis, he knew how the historian's fickle mind worked, and if she was in this state of mind, it could only mean one thing; he had told her, she now knew the secret of him and his imprisoned brother. Certainly she was coming here to confront him, maybe even judge him. How could she blame her for it, but at last her eyes had been opened, it felt as though he had been relieved from his burden, now he was truly naked before her. Marcus had always enjoyed Tanis' company because of his hatred of Viktor, and he would secretly thank him for revealing to Priscilla the reality of things, but he would not tolerate of him telling her of the atrocity his brother had caused to her family; that he will never forgive.

Priscilla stormed through the halls, after he had recovered from her grief-stricken conditions in the library; Tanis had delivered her the truth. She rushed through the castle, in the direction of Marcus' chambers; she had learned its location long ago. Tears still stained her cheeks, buy her gaze was straight forward and grave, there was anger upon her brow. She had to confront him, she needed to hear the truth from his lips, she needed him to tell her that it was all a lie, that his brother wasn't the monster that had slaughtered her parents and that he wasn't the maker of the species that she had trained so hard to annihilate; it couldn't be. Priscilla reached his door and pushed them open as she stormed in, but they closed back again for the strength used against them. His back was towards her as he stood between his large dark bed and her; he turned himself to look at her with those terribly blue eyes. She walked up to him and slapped his face hard in her anger, the impact made him turn his head to the right; his ivory skin held the red imprint of her right hand's fingers. He caught her arm in midair before she could try to strike him again; he caught her other arm that searched to thump him as well; he held her arms and imposed them to become still, and only using his eyes, he forced her to look at him.

"You knew!!" Priscilla cried to him within tears and sobs. "You knew and you kept it from me!!" She tried loosening herself from his grip, but he wouldn't allow it, she still continued fighting for release, she was beside herself, too many emotions had collided inside of her, and they were making her mad.

"I knew, I always knew." Marcus told her earnestly; upon his brow were anger for being defeated his own brood, sadness for not telling her and for being unable to help his brother. She was fighting to get away from him, but he couldn't and he wouldn't, she needed to hear this from him. Tears ran down furiously down her face, she was in a state he had never her before, no one had.

"What would you have me do, Priscilla?! What?! He's my brother. No one can respond for his actions, not even him!" Marcus told her somewhat loudly, as he pushed her arms against his chest, making her body follow suit. He couldn't bare the sight of her tears, much less if he were their cause, or even related to it. Marcus pulled her arms apart, pushing her body to him, and her chest crushed against his, she widen her eyes by the unexpected move, and she looked at him intently with teary eyes.

"I love you, Priscilla." Marcus told her in all solemnity, her orbs closed shut in pain making more tears fall from them, she sobbed; her knees caved in and she plummeted to the floor, he went down on one knee to comfort her. With his left hand, he held her head against his chest and with his other one, he held her across her shoulders. Her hands gripped his left forearm tightly; she was inconsolable, it seemed like he could do nothing to ease her pain; he shot his eyes and kissed her head, lingering on the kiss as he rocked us both.

It was already daylight when she was finally able to stop crying, it had been hours now. She had fallen asleep in his arms, so he carried her to his grand bed where she could rest. Marcus covered her with the dark green velvet sheets; he sat at her side just to watch her. He touched her left cheek with the back of his right hand, she unconsciously reacted to the mere touch, and then her eyes opened to look at him, her lips part but a little. He moved a strand of her hair away from her forehead, and touched her face with fingers.

"Tanis told you the truth, but you must see it with your own eyes." Marcus said in all seriousness, as he bit his right wrist and placed it upon her mouth, she hesitated for a moment.

"What will I see?" Priscilla asked not knowing if she would welcome his answer.

"The truth, without any reservations, you will see everything that I have seen, you will know everything that I know." He told her, she accented and took his wrist, drinking in the original blood of the vampires.

Her eyes opened wide at the taste of such pure vampire essence, she saw his past, his life, his two brothers, his father and mother, and the tragedy that entails the Corvinus clan, his personal war against his estranged father, and his undying love for William. She saw him turning Viktor and Amelia, their creation of the Death Dealers, the capture of the white Lycan and the betrayal against Marcus. She felt his sorrows, miseries, and pain, but she also saw herself and felt his warmth and love, she knew all of his secrets, and how he reacted in every single situation; she was now one with him; all in just a few seconds.

Marcus removed his bloodied wrist from her red stained lips, which were still parted and she gasped for air, out of need and revelation. Priscilla looked at him intently, filled with something that no one else should know.

"Now you truly know." He told her with sorrow in his icy blue eyes. All of a sudden, that same feeling of guilt appeared to be choking his throat, he couldn't be next to her, he felt ashamed, a coward who allowed others walk over him, and now, so will she.

"Stop." Priscilla said in all gravity as she sat up and grabbed his clean wrist, while he was standing from her side, turning around in an attempt to escape. "I've had enough Marcus." His head turned abruptly to look at her and she stared gravely into his eyes. "You left me once; I will not allow you to do it again. I was hurt by your desertion, and still I waited patiently for you." Priscilla said as she clutched to his wrist fiercely, but he simply looked at her with pained eyes. "Stop running, Marcus; I am here, I am yours." she said with hurt upon her brow, all she wanted was him, to get through him, and stop this foolish space between them.

Marcus' heart skipped a beat at her words, she was right and he knew this. He changed the grip from his wrist to her own in a swift move and slammed his body against hers as he pulled her and himself into each other right at the border of the massive bed. He ate off of her tender lips, she was not the young girl he once made his; she was hungrier, freer and more willing. Her hands weren't shy anymore, they were everywhere and nowhere; she tore his shirt open, revealing his pale chest to her and she marveled at the sight of it, but only for a second, as her lips made their way down from his neck to his torso and from there to the rest of his bare chest. Marcus felt it again, the exhilarating intoxication of her, it was perdition, freedom, confinement, agony, want, it was all and it was none. He desperately took her by her shoulders, abruptly stopping her kisses, he tore the hem of her dress in despair, revealing more of her sweet bosom, immediately copping her left breast with his right hand as he took her lips once more, she moaned in delight, different from before.

Priscilla wasn't scared of this eruption of passion, she welcomed it and savored upon it, she wasn't naïve, but seductive in her movements, touches and stares. Marcus pinned her down to the lush mattress, as he re-acquaintance himself with her neck, she arched her back as his lips and fingers met her breast, and she grasped the back of his head with her hands, in need of more. He could bare it no longer; he ripped the rest of her once rich dress, leaving her nude form for only him to see, she followed suit and deposed him of his clothing; now only their skins were keeping them from going everywhere at once.

"Take me! Do it!" Priscilla said out loud as she searched for air, to her Marcus was like the effects of a welcoming hallucination, she needed it inside of her, she needed its pleasure, and desired its touch.

Marcus grabbed her neck tightly and shoved himself into her core, moving inward and outward, it became hard to breathe for the both of them, he couldn't contain himself this time, he didn't have the strength, he thought that maybe he was being too rough with her, but she didn't complained, she only moaned and clutched his shoulders with her delicate hands, her eyes were closed shot, and her mouth was slightly parted, her fangs bare, she was breathing and moaning, they were only stealing glances from time to time. Marcus held her knee upward, to be his anchor, he pressed harder and she still did not complain, "Yes, yes!!" was the husky noise that escaped Priscilla's lips and it drove him insane, he lost his consciousness to her and they both released in utter euphoria. Marcus collapsed upon her nude form, she held him tight, closing her eyes with the heavenly tenderness only gifted to women; his breathing subsided, and hers as well, they were both sweating, their bodies were so intertwined at that moment that one couldn't tell what was hers and what was his. They laid there for what seemed like endless hours, only the air in their lungs could be heard, Marcus was crumbled next to her, and Priscilla remain as loving as ever, caressing a lock of his fiery hair with her index finger; he focused his attentions to her neck, as she stared at the sealing, both deep in thought.

"Viktor will use me against you, won't he love?" Priscilla asked still looking at the sealing, never changing the serene expression on her face.

"Yes, it is only a matter of time and purposes, for him to move his next pawn on the chess board." Marcus said in the same calmly manner.

She turned her head to look at him straight in the eye. "He has won; it is a one sided game." He looked at her in disbelief, and held her cheek in his hand and caressed with his thumb.

"He will kill all that I love, William and you." Marcus said in a mildly angry mood at her words.

"Our deaths will mean nothing if you do not fight for our lives Marcus." Priscilla delivered the same mood back to him, and slightly sat up from her position as he raised himself slightly as well.

"And what will you have me do Priscilla." He said as he stood on his knees upon the mattress and raised her by her arm to his formidable chest, forcing her to sit up on the bed as well, still she looked at him in defiance; she was a spirit of fire.

"Move your pawns Marcus." She said as she jerked off her arm from his grip. He looked at her with those frigid eyes that could take the life of her. So she stood there rolled in sheets like a Roman Goddess in sheets, to face him in his kneeled position. "You allowed yourself to be settled with Viktor's decision, as long as your brother remains alive, you are content!" She lifted the sheets to her thighs and she strolled along her knees to the mattress, forcing to pace backwards and out the bed, but as it is to be expected of a Vampire Elder, he never fell off, but glided off gracefully. "But tell me, oh great Maker, do you believe your brother will settle to this, will you let him rot, or will you begin the play the game."


End file.
